Stolen Identities
by Spicetwist
Summary: Luke embarks on a search to rescue his family from Rick's true killer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Luke Spencer stood just inside the door of a supply closet outside his wife's hospital room.  It had been two months since Laura had been taken to London.  Luke had managed to make it out of the country after he escaped from Scott.  He had went straight to the hospital, but the doctors had refused to let him see Laura.

He was determined that today would be the day that he would be able to get into her room and talk to her.  He shuddered at the thought of the last time he had seen her.  It was the day that they had taken her out of General Hospital in a straitjacket.  It was the day that something inside him died.

Luke glanced at his watch.  They would be bringing Laura's dinner soon.  Luke had been hiding out here at the hospital for a week.  He had totally memorized the schedule that Laura was on.  He knew exactly when they brought her meals and when they gave her medication.

He heard the squeaky wheels of the food cart coming down the corridor.  Luke opened the door just enough that he could see out.  He watched as the orderly stopped the cart outside Laura's room.  He checked to make sure no one was watching.  Then he crept out of the closet and knocked the orderly out.  He dragged the guy into the supply closet and switched clothes with him.  Luke quickly found the key that had her room number on it and walked quietly to Laura's room.

Luke unlocked the door and slipped inside.  He saw Laura sitting on the bed with her back to him.  Her beautiful blonde hair was stringy and needed to be washed, but she still looked like an angel to him.  He closed the door behind him.

Laura turned around when she hear the door click.  She stared at him with a blank expression.

"Hi, Angel," Luke said quietly walking towards her.

***

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, a young man was pacing nervously.  Every now and then he would stop to look at the beautiful blonde woman lying unconscious on a cot in the corner of the room.  It had been so long since he had seen her, but he wished their reunion could have been under different circumstances.

He walked over and sat down beside her and his hand brushed against her cheek.  "Please wake up Mom," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laura continued to stare blankly at Luke.  The look on her face gave Luke the chills.  There was no hint that she recognized him at all.  He walked closer and sat down on the bed facing her. 

"Laura?"

There was no response.  Laura didn't even seem to know that she had a visitor.  Luke reached out and put his hand on hers.  Laura looked down at his hand and then looked back at his face..

"Laura?  Baby, can you hear me?" he asked gently.

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.  "Who are you?  What are you doing in my room?" she said with her voice full of fear.

"Laura, it's me.  It's Luke, your husband."

"No.  You're not my husband.  I'm married to Scotty.  Where is Scotty?  Why isn't he here with me?" she asked looking around.  She was becoming more and more upset.

"Laura, calm down," he said giving her hand a little squeeze.

"I can't.  I need Scotty.  Where is he?  I need my husband."

"Laura, look at me," Luke said putting his hands on her shoulders.  "It's me Luke.  I'm your husband, not Scott."

"Luke?" she said.

"Yes," Luke said with a smile.  "It's me.  You remember me don't you?"

"Yes!" Laura cried.   She jumped off the bed and put as much distance between them as possible.  "Stay away from me!"

"Laura?  What's wrong?  Why are you so frightened?"

"You!  You're the one who raped me!" she yelled.  Laura ran to the door and began pounding on it with her fists.  "Scotty!  Scotty!  Help me!"

Luke crossed the room and turned her to face him.  "Laura look at me.  Yes that was me, but that was 1979.  We fell in love after that happened.  We spent the summer on the run.  Do you remember Frank Smith?"

"No."  Laura tried to back away from him, but she was up against the door.  "Please," she cried.  "Please don't hurt me."

Luke reached out and stroked her cheek.   "Laura, I wouldn't hurt you.  I love you."  He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a picture.  He handed it to her.  "See this.  We were married."

"But Scotty…"

"You and Scotty are divorced.  You divorced him and married me.  We have two beautiful children together."

"Children?"

"Yes.  We have a boy and a girl.  Their names are Lucky and Lesley Lu.  You also have another son named Nikolas," Luke said.  "Laura, do you remember your children?"

"No!" she yelled.  She pushed past him and ran back to her bed.  "Leave me alone."

Luke followed her, took her by the shoulders and turned her back to face him.   He looked deeply into her eyes.  What he saw there frightened him.  He used to feel a deep connection with Laura when he looked in her eyes.  That connection wasn't there now.  Luke let go of her shoulders.

"All right," he said sadly.  "I'll leave, if you really want me to."

"I want you to go."

Luke walked to the door.  He turned back and looked at her one more time.  "Goodbye Angel," he said as he walked out of the room.

***

Half an hour later, Luke walked into his hotel room.  He sank into the nearest chair.  He felt that there was something wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  It was something about Laura's eyes.  It was like he was looking into the eyes of a stranger.

"I need a drink," Luke said to himself.  He picked up a bottle of whiskey, but before he could pour it there was a knock on the door.  "Go away!" Luke yelled.  He poured some whiskey into a glass.  There was another knock.  Luke sighed as he realized whoever it was, didn't plan on going away.  He sat the glass down, walked to the door and opened it.  "What?" he asked the man standing in the hallway.

"Are you Luke Spencer?" the man asked looking around nervously.

"Yes.  Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter.  A man told me to give this to you," he said holding out an envelope.

Luke took the envelope.  "What man?  What did he look like?"

"I have to go," the man said.

He turned and took off running.  Luke ran after him.  The man got on the elevator, but the door closed before Luke could get on.  Luke punched the wall with his fist and walked back to his room.

He stared at the envelope for a moment before he opened it.  He pulled out a piece of paper.  He sat down and read it out loud:

When the one you love looks into your eyes,

Can you see the deception and the lies?

Those around you are not what they seem to be,

Are you clever enough to set them free?

H.C.

Luke studied the note for several minutes.  "That's it!" he yelled jumping to his feet.  "That's why I didn't feel a connection to Laura when I looked in her eyes.  That's not Laura in that hospital.  Helena has her!"

Luke quickly packed his bag and checked out.  He had to find Laura as soon as possible.

***

Meanwhile, the young man was still stoking the woman's face.  He was really getting worried.  It had been several days since Helena's servant had stopped giving Laura shots every morning, but she still had not regained consciousness.  There had to be more that he could do to help her.  

He got up, picked up a towel and wet it with cool water.  He walked back to the cot and began to rub her face gently with the cool, damp cloth.  Laura groaned slightly and opened her eyes.  She looked around until her eyes focused on the man.  She gasped.

"Lucky?" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucky?" Laura repeated.  "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mom," he said with tears in his eyes.  "I thought I'd never see you again."

"How long have we been here?" she asked struggling to sit up.

Lucky helped her into a sitting position.  "You've been here for about two months, but I…"

"Two months?  Why don't I remember being here that long?"

"They've kept you drugged Mom."

"They?  Who are they?"

"I'll get to that.  I want to make sure you're ok first."

"I'm fine," Laura said smiling at him.  Her smile soon faded.  "Wait!  You said that I've been here for two months, but what about you?"

Lucky sat down next to her and took her hand in his.  "I've been here for three and a half years."

"Three and a half… That's impossible!  I saw you just before those men grabbed me."

"That was an imposter Mom!  The boy you and Dad found at the end of your search two years ago wasn't me."

Laura grew pale.  She had been fooled into thinking another boy was her son for years.  "Wait a minute.  How do I know that you're not the imposter?"

"Ask me something only your son would know."

Laura thought for a few minutes and remembered something she had been discussing with Lucky, or the boy she thought was Lucky, just a few days before she had been taken.  The Lucky she had been talking to didn't know the answer.  "When we lived in Missouri, you had a kitten.  What was the kitten's name?"

Lucky thought for a moment and then.  "Syeann," he said.

"Oh Lucky, it is you," Laura said throwing her arms around him.  Suddenly a look of anger crossed her face.  "Who did this?  I want you to tell me who did this."

"Helena Cassadine," Lucky said.

***

Meanwhile in Port Charles, Nikolas was getting ready to meet Gia for dinner when his cell phone rang.  He looked at his watch, he was running late and Gia was going to be mad.  The phone continued to ring.  He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket.  "Hello?"

"Nikolas, its Luke."

"Luke, where are you?"

"London.  Can you get here as soon as possible?  I need your help."

"Of course Luke.  Do you want me to bring Lucky?"

"No!" Luke yelled.  "I don't want him to know."

"Ok, Luke I won't tell him.  Can I say something to Gia?  She'll be suspicious if I just disappear."

"Yes, Gia's fine, but not Lucky.  Can you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes.  Where should I meet you?"

"The Kensington Inn, room 5.  It's just outside of London.  I'll be expecting you," Luke said.  He hung up.

Nikolas stood staring at the phone for several minutes before he left to meet Gia.

"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Late the next afternoon, Nikolas and Gia arrived in London.  There were both exhausted since the only flight they could get out of Port Charles left in the middle of the night.  A short while later, they were sitting in a cab headed for the Kensington Inn.

"Did Luke say why he didn't want you to tell Lucky about this?" Gia asked as the cab sped through the streets of London.

"No, but he was quite insistent that he didn't want Lucky to know anything."

"Maybe he was afraid it would get Lucky into more trouble or that the police were more likely to follow Lucky than you."

"Maybe," Nikolas said, "But there was something about the way Luke said not to tell Lucky that makes me think something is wrong."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but it looks like we'll find out soon," Nikolas said as the cab pulled up in front of the Kensington Inn.  He paid the driver and they got out.  "I'll see if I can get us a room so we don't have to impose on Luke."

Gia sat down in the lobby of the small hotel.  She looked around.  This didn't seem like the kind of place Luke would choose to stay in.  That made it the perfect place, because it would be the last place that the police would think to look for him.  Gia glanced at Nikolas and saw that there were still two people in line ahead of him.  She sighed and picked up a magazine.  She flipped through it quickly, not really looking at the pages.  Finally Nikolas came over and sat down next to her.

"Were you able to get a room?" she asked.

Nikolas smiled and held up a key.  "Let's drop our stuff in our room and then go meet Luke."

Gia nodded and followed him upstairs.

***

Luke was pacing his room.  Every now and then, he stopped to glance at his watch.  He had thought that Nikolas would have been here by now.  As he paced, he thought of all the terrible things that could have happened to Laura in the past two months.  "Please don't let Helena hurt her," he whispered to himself.  He was so lost in thought that he jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked picking up his gun from the nightstand.

"Nikolas."

Luke stuck the gun in the waistband of his pants and opened the door.  As soon as Nikolas and Gia came inside, he closed and locked the door.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Nikolas asked seeing the worried look on Luke's face.

"Your mother has been kidnapped by Helena," Luke said.

Nikolas and Gia looked at each other and sank down onto the bed in shock.

***

"Helena did this?" Laura asked.  "What did she intend to accomplish by keeping you here so long and replacing you with an imposter?"

"Revenge on Dad," Lucky said.

"But how…"

"She feels that you and Dad turned Stefan and Nikolas against her.  So she wants to get revenge on Dad in the same way, by making him think that everyone in his family has turned against him.  Since she knows that she could never make us turn against him, she is replacing us with look-alikes."

"You mean that she replaced me too?"

Lucky nodded.

"But why did she wait so long to grab me?  I mean, you've been here so long."

"Well this is her third plan.  The first was to have the fake Lucky kill Luke.  When that didn't work, she resurrected her son Stavros and devised Endgame.  That failed too.  So now she's thinks that if she can accomplish her plans to make Dad think that his family doesn't care about him that it will hurt him in the same way that you and Dad hurt her.  Then she plans to let him know that she has us so she can lure him here and…"

Lucky never got to finish because the door slammed open.  Helena walked in accompanied by three men.

Laura glanced at one of the men and knew she had seen him somewhere before.  She just couldn't remember where.  The way the man was staring at her gave her chills.

"Well it looks like my newest guest has finally awoke." Helena said with an evil smile.

"Let us go Helena!" Laura demanded.  She wasn't scared, she was angry.

"Oh I can't do that my dear, you'd miss all the fun."

"Fun?  What fun?" Laura asked.

"The fun I will have luring your beloved Luke here so I can watch him die," Helena told her with a laugh.

"You… you can't kill Luke."

"Of course I can dear.  And to make things even better you and your son here are going to be the bait."

Laura turned pale as she sank back onto the cot.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucky sat down beside his mother.  "Mom are you all right?" he asked concerned because she looked so pale.

Laura nodded.  She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she spoke.  "You don't really think you're going to get away with this do you?"

"I know I will.  The only person who figured out what was going on has been eliminated."

"Eliminated?  Who?" Laura asked sounding worried.

"Your stepfather, Rick Webber," Helena said with a smile.

"Rick… Rick is dead?" Laura asked as tears filled her eyes.  "Why?"

"He knew too much.  He found out what I was up to and went to warn you.  Luckily for me, he found your replacement instead of you."

"But how did he… how did he die?"

"He thought Mary was you and…"

"Wait!  Who's Mary?" Laura asked.

"She's the girl that I had my plastic surgeon make over to look exactly like you."

Laura gasped.

"Anyway, Webber thought she was you.  When he found her in the attic and told her what he knew about my plans, she panicked.  Since he didn't know it was an imposter, he thought something was wrong with you, so he was going to give you to calm you down.  Mary thought he knew that she wasn't you and knew I would kill her if she was found out.  So she grabbed a candlestick and struck him, just as Luke watched in," Helena said.

"Luke knew it wasn't me, didn't he?"

"No.  He thought you were upset because you had killed your stepfather, so he took you, I mean Mary, out of town.  The police finally caught up to Luke and the girl he thought was you.  He was arrested for Rick's murder and he thinks you were sent to a mental hospital in London."

"Luke's in jail?" Laura asked.

"No, he managed to escape.  My men report that he's in London, but don't worry he'll be here soon.  Then I'll get Mr. Spencer out of my way for good," Helena said with an evil laugh.

"I won't let you kill Luke!" Laura said rushing at Helena.

Helena snapped her fingers and one of the men stepped out and stuck a syringe in Laura's arm.  Within seconds, Laura crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Mom!" Lucky yelled running to her side.  After making sure that Laura was still breathing, he stood up and turned to Helena.  "Don't you ever touch my mother again!" he yelled as he grabbed Helena by the arm.  One of her men came up behind him and hit him over the head.  He fell to the floor next to Laura.

Helena and her men left the room and locked the door leaving Lucky and Laura unconscious on the floor.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nikolas was sure that he had heard wrong.  "Luke, did you say that Helena had kidnapped Mom?" he asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said."

"How did she get Laura out of the hospital?" Gia asked.

"She didn't.  That's not Laura in that hospital room," Luke said.

Nikolas stood up and walked over to Luke.  "Luke, I know you'd like to believe that it's not Mom in that hospital, but we both know that it is."

"No, Nikolas.  I know it's not her.  Laura and I shared something special.  I could always feel something when I looked into her eyes, something in here," he said putting his hand on his heart.  "But yesterday I went to see her and there was nothing there."

"That's because Mom's sick," Nikolas said.

"No, it wasn't that.  I mean that's what I thought at first, but then I got back to my hotel room and this man came to the door.  He brought me this note."  Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out the note and handed it to Nikolas.

Nikolas read it and gasped.  He handed it to Gia.

"How could this happen?" Nikolas asked.  "How could my grandmother do this?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I have to get her back."

Gia had just finished reading the note for the second time.  "Luke, the note says set them free.  What does it mean by them?"

"I think she has Lucky too," Luke said calmly.

"What?  That's impossible.  I just saw Lucky last night," Nikolas said.

"I don't think the boy in Port Charles is really Lucky."

"Why?" Nikolas asked as he sat back down.

"Do you remember how different he acted after he came back to Port Charles?"

Gia and Nikolas nodded.

"Yes, it was almost like he was a different… a different person," Nikolas said.  Her eyes grew wide.  "You mean Helena sent back an imposter and kept the real Lucky?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Luke said.

"So that's why you didn't want me to say anything to Lucky," Nikolas said nodding.

"Yeah," Luke said.  "So do either of you have any ideas?"

"No, but I don't care if Helena is my grandmother, if she hurts Mom she'll have to deal with me," Nikolas said as a look of anger crossed his face.

"Then I can count on the two of you to help me?" Luke asked.

"You got it Luke," Nikolas said.

"Count me in," Gia told him with a smile.

"Good, now let's get a plan together."

The three of the moved to the table and started discussing where they should start looking for Helena and Laura.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucky opened his eyes and sat up.  A pain shot through his head.  He rubbed it as he looked around.  He saw Laura lying on the floor next to him.

"Mom?  Mom can you hear me?"  There was no response.  He remembered that one of the men had given her a shot.  He hoped that it was nothing that would harm her.

Lucky struggled to his feet.  He felt very dizzy, but his first thought was that he had to help his mother.  He scooped her up in his arms and slowly made his way to the cot.  He gently laid her down.

Laura opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.  "Lucky," she whispered as she reached her hand out to him.

"Are you all right?" Lucky stood up and got her a glass of water.

"I'm fine," she said as she sat up.  "It will take a lot more than Helena to get rid of me."

Lucky smiled.  Laura was sounding more like herself now.  He knew she was going to be all right.  He just had to make sure that Helena's men didn't get near her with that syringe again.

"Lucky we have to come up with a plan.  We can't let Helena kill your father."

Lucky nodded and sat back down beside her so they could make plans.

***

Meanwhile in London, Nikolas and Gia were sitting in the hotel lobby waiting for Luke.  They had checked out about an hour earlier and he had left to get some supplies.  Nikolas kept glancing at his watch.

"What could be taking Luke so long?" he asked as he looked out the window again.

"Nikolas, calm down.  I'm sure Luke will be back any minute."

A half and hour passed and there was still no sign of Luke.  Gia was even starting to get worried.  She looked out the window and saw someone in the bushes across the street.  She tapped Nikolas on the arm.  "Isn't that Luke over there?" she asked.

Nikolas looked outside, but he didn't see Luke anywhere.  "Where?"

"Over there in the bushes."

"You're right, that's him.  Now why would…" Nikolas stopped speaking and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Nikolas motioned for her to look towards the registration desk.  Gia turned and saw Lucky standing in line.

"Is that the real Lucky or the fake one?" she asked.

"Well if my grandmother has the real Lucky, then that would have to be the fake one.  Come on, we have to get out of here without him seeing us."

They waited until the desk clerk was waiting on Lucky and slipped out.  They ran across the street and joined Luke.

"I was afraid he was going to see the two of you in there," Luke said with relief.  "Let's go."

Luke led them through the bushes to the next street.  They got into a cab and headed for the airport.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Laura came down the stairs and started searching for Luke.  She stopped just outside the kitchen door when she heard voices.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice that she didn't recognize.

"I just stopped by for a visit," Luke said calmly.

Laura cautiously opened the kitchen door just wide enough to look inside.  She saw the cop standing with his back to the door.  He was holding a gun on Luke.  Laura gasped when she saw the woman's body lying on the floor behind Luke.  She knew that if the woman was dead, Luke was going to get blamed for it.   She had to do something.

"I'm arresting you on the suspicion of murder," the cop said.  "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Laura saw a large vase sitting on a small table in the hallway.  She picked it up and threw it against the wall.  It shattered, making a loud noise.

The cop turned towards the sound of the noise.  Luke saw his chance.  He spun around and grabbed the gun from the cop's hand.  "Ok move," Luke said motioning for him to move out the kitchen door.  As they entered the living room, Luke saw Laura.  "Open that closet," he told her.

Laura did as he asked.  Luke motioned for the cop to get in the closet and then locked him in.  He put a chair under the doorknob as an extra precaution.  "Let's get out of here," he said grabbing Laura's hand.

They got into the rental car and drove to a small motel just outside of Rochester.  After they checked in, they walked silently to their room.  Luke fell backwards on the bed and sighed.

"Well so much for getting any information out of Theresa's sister," he said

"She was murdered, wasn't she?"

Luke nodded.  "She was the best lead we had.  Not only did we not get to talk to her, but now we're wanted for another murder that we didn't commit.  If only we had found something in that house that we could use."

"Luke…" Laura started to say.

"But that cop had to show up before we could finish searching the house."

"Luke…"

"That trip was a total waste of time."

"Not necessarily," Laura said with a smile.  She pulled the diary out of her pocket and held it up for Luke to see.  "Look what I found."

Luke stood up and took the diary.  He looked through it for a few minutes.  He looked at her with a confused expression.  "Ok, how does this help us?"

Laura took the book back from him and turned to the entry she had read earlier.  "September 5, 1978.  It has been a week since my sister Theresa was murdered.  I am still afraid to tell anyone that I was in that attic the night of the murder.  I'm afraid the young man that killed her will come after me."

Luke walked over to her.  "Do you remember anyone else being in that attic?"

Laura sat down and concentrated.  "I walked in and Theresa was trying to choke Rick.    She saw me and started to come towards me.  I froze.  I thought she was going to kill me.  I saw someone push past me and the next thing I remember was Theresa lying on the floor.  A heard a woman's scream come from the doorway.  After that all I remember was feeling terrified and seeing Rick coming towards me with a syringe."

"I'll bet anything that Sarah was the woman you heard scream."

Laura nodded.  "You're probably right, but who was the person that hit her?  Rick was too far away and was still trying to catch his breath from being choked.  So it couldn't have been him."

"Do you remember anything about the person that pushed their way past you?" Luke asked sitting down next to her.

"No.  All I see in my mind is the back of a yellow rain slicker."

Luke took the diary back from Laura and reread the entry.  He turned the page and read the next entry.  "Laura, listen to this.  September 6, 1978.  A young man named Scott Baldwin came to visit me today.  He went on and on about how sorry he was that my sister had died.  He offered me $5000 if I kept quiet about what I saw in the attic.  I took the money.  I was afraid not to since he was the man that killed my sister." 

Luke and Laura sat staring at each other.

***

Meanwhile Scott sat in his office doing paperwork.  He jumped as the phone rang.

"Baldwin," he said.

"Mr. Baldwin," said a woman's voice.  "I just wanted you to know that the problem with Sarah Yates has been taken care of."

"What do you mean by taken care of?"

"She's been eliminated."

"You killed her?"

"Let's just say that I arranged her death.  Now you can concentrate on helping me.  I'll be in touch," she said before she hung up.

Scott sighed and leaned back in his chair.  "How did I get myself into this?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Laura and Lucky walked down the corridor toward the staircase.  Slowly they climbed the stairs, expecting to see a guard appear at any moment.

"This probably leads to one of Helena's mazes," Lucky said.

Laura nodded.  She knew Helena's fondness of mazes all too well.

They reached the top of the stairs and cautiously opened the door.  There was no one in sight.  They stepped out into a small room.  On one side of the room was a elevator, and on the other side was door that led outside.  Lucky tried the door.  It opened easily.  

They walked outside and looked around.  They were in the middle of a heavily wooded area.  The building stood alone in a clearing.  There was no sign of anyone guarding the building.

"Something is wrong.  This is too easy," Laura thought.

They made their way through the trees and came to a small cove.  Looking around Laura and Lucky realized that they were on an island.  There was a large boat anchored in the cove and two men were bringing supplies ashore in a small motor boat.  A narrow dirt road disappeared into the trees.  A truck was waiting on this road.

"That's our chance at getting off this island," Lucky whispered pointing to the boat.  "We just have to find a way to get aboard before they leave."

"I have an idea," Laura said.  "Come on."

Laura led him behind some trees that bordered the beach.  They watched while the men unloaded the motor boat onto the truck.  When the boat was empty to truck drove away.  The two men headed back to the boat.  Laura threw a rock into the woods a few feet away from where she was hiding.

"What was that?" one of the men asked.

"Check it out!" the taller man said.  It was obvious that he was in charge.

The shorter man headed off in the direction he had heard the noise.  "I don't see anything!" he yelled back.  Before he could head back to the beach, Lucky leaped out of a tree and knocked him out.  He pulled him into the bushes and changed clothes with him.

"Joe?  Joe!" the other man yelled from the beach.  "This is no time to play games."  He sighed and walked towards the last place he had seen his partner.  "Joe?" 

Lucky hid behind a tree and waited until the man's back was to him then hit him over the head.  The man fell to the ground unconscious.  Lucky quickly took off the man's coveralls and hat.   He gave them to Laura.  She quickly put them on and hid her long hair under the hat.

They ran to the motor boat and headed out to the larger boat that was still anchored off shore.  They boarded the larger boat.  None of the crew paid any attention to the newcomers since they were dressed like everyone else.

Lucky and Laura heard the boat's engine start.  The boat began to move slowly away from the island.

Back on shore, Andreas stood watching the boat through binoculars.  "They're getting away Ma'am," he told Helena.

"On the contrary," Helena said with an evil smile.  "I have Laura and Lucky Spencer right where I want them."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luke, Nikolas and Gia were hiding in the closet outside the fake Laura's hospital room.  Gia was wearing a hospital gown while Luke and Nikolas were dressed like doctors.

"You both know what you're supposed to do?" Luke asked.

Nikolas and Gia nodded.

"Ok," Luke said peeking out the door.  "Go!'

Nikolas and Gia went out into the corridor.  Nikolas nodded and Gia started screaming as loud as she could.  Two orderlies came running.  While they were helping Nikolas wrestle with Gia, Luke crept out of the closet and grabbed the keys from one of them.  When Nikolas saw him go back into the closet and close the door, he signaled Gia who stopped struggling.

"Thanks guys, I can handle her from here," he said.

"Are you sure?" one of the orderlies asked.

"Yes, We'll be fine."

Nikolas watched as the orderlies disappeared around the corner and went back to their duties.  He walked to the closet door and knocked.  "Luke, the coast is clear," he whispered.

Luke came out and handed Nikolas and Gia's their clothes.  He unlocked the door to Laura's room and the three of them entered.  The fake Laura turned to face them.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, but I want to know where my wife is," Luke said.

***

Helena and Andreas continued to watch the boat carrying Laura and Lucky sail away.  Helena's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cassadine?" said a nervous male voice at the other end.

"This is Helena Cassadine.  Who's speaking?"

"This is Jeff."

"Don't use that name," she hissed.  "You are Lucky Spencer."

"Ok.  I'm at the Kensington Inn.  Spencer and the others already checked out."

"You mean you lost them?" Helena yelled.

"They were gone when I got here."

"Never mind.  It doesn't matter.  By the time Luke Spencer figures out where his wife and son are, they'll be dead."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The fake Lucky swallowed hard.  "You're going to kill Laura?"

"By the time I've finished, the Spencer family will cease to exist," Helena said.

"But…"

"Don't tell me you have developed feelings for her, Jack."

"She was so nice to me.  She treated me like I was… well like I was her son."

"Forget about her!  Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cassadine," Jack said.  

"I want you to find Luke Spencer and don't lose him again."

"What do I do with him when I find him?"

"I want you to bring Luke and Miss Campbell to me."

"What about Nikolas?"

"You are to leave my grandson out of this," Helena said.   "Now get to work." 

He hung up the phone and sighed.  

***

"I asked you where Laura is," Luke repeated.  He stared at the woman pretending to be Laura.

"I'm Laura," Mary said getting out of her chair.

Luke started to walk towards her.  "Tell me the truth.  Where is she?"

"You had better leave before I call the police.  I know who you are.  You're the man who raped me," she said backing away from him.

"Drop the act lady.  I know you aren't really Laura."  Luke continued to walk toward her.

Mary began looking nervous.  She knew she had been caught, but she wasn't giving in yet.  She continued to back up until she reached the bed.  With one quick movement, she pulled a knife out from under her mattress, grabbed Nikolas and put the knife to his throat.  "You come any closer and he dies," she said with a defiant look in her eyes.

***

Laura and Lucky stood at the stern of the boat watching Helena's men move about.  So far no one had noticed them.

"Sooner or later, someone is going to figure out we don't belong here," Lucky said.  "We have to find a place to hide.  Do you have any ideas?"

Laura thought for a moment.  She remembered the last time she stowed away on a boat.  It had belonged to the Cassadines too.  "We have to find the cargo hold."

Lucky nodded and followed her below.  After they passed through the galley, Laura began to search the floor until she found the hatch that led to the cargo hold.  They dropped into the cargo hold and Lucky shut the hatch behind them.  

Laura looked around the hold and noticed that it was almost full of boxes.  She examined several of the boxes and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"What's wrong Mom?" Lucky asked.

She pointed to the boxes.  "Lucky, these are explosives.  We have to get out of here."

Lucky climbed the ladder and tried to turn the handle to open the hatch.  It wouldn't budge.  He turned to look at Laura.  "It's locked," he said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luke continued to walk towards Mary.  She tightened her grip on Nikolas.

"I mean it!  Stop right there or he dies!" she yelled.

"You won't kill him," Luke said.

  
How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because if you hurt him, Helena would kill you.  Nikolas is her grandson."

"Nikolas?  This is Nikolas?" she asked staring at him.

Luke nodded.

Mary looked around like she wasn't sure what to do.  Finally she dropped the knife and shoved Nikolas towards Luke and Gia.

"Now, where is my wife?" Luke asked.

"I don't know and I wouldn't tell you if I did."

Luke was getting angry.  "You're coming with us!" he said.

"No I'm not," Mary said defiantly.

"You're either coming willingly or I'll…" Luke said making a fist.

Mary walked up to the three of them.  "I've heard a lot about you, Luke Spencer, but I never thought you were the type of man who could hit a woman."

Luke put his hand down.  "You're right.  I can't hit a woman."

Mary smiled believing she had won.

"But I can," Gia said punching her.

Nikolas picked her up after she fell unconscious to the floor.

"Let's get out of her," Luke said checking to make sure no one was watching.

He and Gia left the room, Nikolas followed them carrying Mary.

***

Meanwhile on  Helena's yacht, Laura and Lucky were still in the cargo hold.

"What do you mean it's locked?" Laura asked.  "Why did you lock it?"

"I didn't," Lucky protested.  "It's locked from the outside."  He came back down the ladder and stood beside her.

"We have to get out of here.  I have a bad feeling about this," Laura told him with a worried look.  She climbed up the ladder to try the hatch.

While Laura and Lucky were trying to get out of the cargo hold, Helena's men were leaving in the lifeboats.  The last man into the lifeboat set the yacht on fire.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The two lifeboats carrying Helena's men left the yacht and headed back towards the island.  The man who started the fire looked back at the yacht.  The flames on the deck grew more intense.  In the cargo hold, Laura and Lucky were still locked in.

Laura gave the hatch one last try before she gave up.  She climbed back down the ladder to Lucky.  "It's no use.  We're trapped," she said.

"Do you smell something?" Lucky asked.  He had a worried look on his face.

Laura sniffed the air.  "That's Smoke.  The boat's on fire!"  Her eyes immediately looked to the boxes of explosives in the hold with them.  "We've got to get out of here!"

Lucky climbed up to the hatch and pounded on it.  He didn't care if they were caught now.  Anything was better than staying down in the hold.  "Help!  Someone help us!" he yelled.

"Lucky, forget it.  I'm sure all of Helena's men are gone.  I knew our escape was too easy.  We walked right into one of Helena's traps."

"Even if it was a trap, there has to be a way out of here," Lucky said as he continued to struggle with the hatch.

Laura walked around the hold opening the boxes to see what was in each one.  Most of the boxes did contain explosives.  She came across one box in the corner of the hold.  Painted on the side of the box was the word supplies.  She took the lid off and saw several different types of tools.  Laura assumed that they had been used by Helena's men to build the underground complex that Helena was living in.  Most of the tools were useless to her and Lucky, but she saw something that caught her attention.

"Lucky, what is that hatch made out of?"

Lucky turned and stared at her like she had lost her mind.  As much danger as they were in right now, why was she concerned about the construction of the yacht?  He sighed.  "It's made of wood Mom and it's not going to hold that fire back for long."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Laura told him pulling an axe out of the box.  "Here," she said as she handed it to him.

Lucky smiled and took the axe.  He took him several minutes but he managed to chop a hole in the hatch big enough that he could reach out and unlock it.

"Come on Mom," he yelled as he swung the remains of the hatch open.

Laura quickly climbed the ladder and followed him out of the cargo hold.  The flames were only a few feet from where they stood.  Lucky quickly took off his jacket and handed it to Laura.

"Put it over your mouth and nose to block the smoke," he told her.  He pulled the bottom of him t-shirt over his own face.

The steps leading to the deck  had collapsed.  Lucky lift Laura high enough that she could reach the edge of the deck and pull herself up.  She quickly reached down to help him up.  Most of the deck of the yacht was engulfed in flames.

Laura pulled Lucky to the side of the boat.  "Jump!" she yelled.

They both jumped off the yacht.  It exploded just as they hit the water.  Lucky struggled back to the surface and looked around.  There was no sign of Laura.

"Mom!" he yelled.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After they left the hospital, Luke led Nikolas and Gia to the back of the building.

"Now what?" Nikolas asked as he laid Mary on the ground.

"We need to rent a car.  We can't take a cab with her," Luke said pointing at the unconscious woman on the ground.

"I'll go," Nikolas volunteered.

"I think it would be better if Gia got the car.  Helena's men won't be looking for her."

"Sure, I'll do it," Gia said.  "But I thought we were leaving London."

"Not until we get more information.  We can't run all over the world looking for Laura.  We need to have some idea of where we're heading."

"He's right," Nikolas said.  "Helena could have Mom anywhere.

Gia nodded and started to leave.

"Wait," Luke said.  "Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes."

"If you're not back in an hour, I'm going to call you.  If you don't answer, we'll come looking for you," Luke said.  He noticed the worried look on her face.  "I don't want to scare you, but Helena's men could be anywhere.  Be careful."

"I will," she said as she walked away.

Nikolas watched her leave and then turned to Luke.  "Do you think we'll find Mom?" he asked.

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  "We have to Nikolas.  We have to."

***

Meanwhile off the coast of Helena's island, the wreckage of the yacht landed in the water around Lucky.  The hull of the boat continued to burn out of control.  Lucky searched frantically for Laura.  They had jumped at the same time, but there was no sign of her.

"Mom!  Mom!" he yelled.

Laura finally surfaced on the other side of the boat's hull.  She heard Lucky calling her.  Her voice was weak, but she called to him as loudly as she could.  "Lucky!  I'm over here!"

Lucky breathed a sigh of relief and swam over to her.  "I thought….  I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm all right," she said with a weak smile.

Lucky noticed the blood on her forehead.  "Are you sure?" he asked.

Laura nodded.  "I'm fine."

"We need to get to shore," Lucky said.

Laura looked at the island they just left.  It seemed so far, but she knew that he was right.  They began the long swim back to shore.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nikolas and Luke were starting to get worried.  It had been almost an hour since Gia had left to rent them a car and she had not returned.  Mary had regained consciousness shortly after Gia left.  Luke was afraid someone would find them and then they would have to explain why they were hiding in the bushes with a gagged woman whose hands were bound with Luke's belt.

"Do you think she had a problem getting the car?" Nikolas asked.

"I don't know.  That rental agency isn't that far away.  She does have an international driver's license doesn't she?"

Nikolas nodded.  "She got it last winter when we went to Paris.  I made sure she brought it with her."

Luke looked at his watch again.  "Ok, it's been an hour, call her."

Nikolas pulled his cell phone from his pocket.  He dialed Gia's number.  There was total silence.  He sighed and put it back in his pocket.  "I guess my phone doesn't work outside the United States."

"Great there goes that plan."

"What if Helena caught her?" Nikolas asked.

Before Luke could answer, they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see a cop standing there.  "You're under arrest," he said.

Nikolas and Luke looked at each other and sighed.

***

A few miles away, Gia had rented a car and was getting ready to leave the rental agency.  She had just tried to call Nikolas and had realized that her cell phone didn't work either.  She got in the car and pulled out of the rental agency.  At first it was difficult to drive on the left side of the road, but she quickly got the hang of it.  

Gia glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a car coming up behind her.  As it got closer, she saw that Lucky was behind the wheel.  She knew that she couldn't lead him back to where she had left Luke and Nikolas so she turned and headed in the opposite direction.

After she had driven for about half an hour, she saw that Lucky was still behind her.  Gia had driven out of the city of London and was headed out into the English countryside.  She realized that she had made a mistake.  She would have been safer if she had stayed in the city.

Lucky's picked up speed and ran into the back of the rental car. Gia tried to speed up to get away from him, but Lucky hit her car again.  He caught up to her and smashed his car into the side of hers.  The force of the impact caused Gia to lose control of the car. She hit the brakes, but the car skidded off the road and struck a tree.

***

Meanwhile Laura and the real Lucky were still swimming towards shore.  Laura was getting tired, but she tried to keep going.  Finally they reached the island.  They stood up and waded the last few feet.  Laura collapsed on the beach in exhaustion.

"Mom, come on," Lucky said.  "We can't stay on the beach."

Laura took a few deep breaths and got to her feet.  "Okay, let's go."

They headed off the beach into the shelter of the trees.  They walked for about fifteen minutes.  Finally they came to a clearing and sat down to rest.

After he had time too catch his breath, Lucky turned to Laura.  "Do you think Helena really let us escape just so she could blow us up on that yacht?"

"I'm sure of it," Helena said stepping into the clearing.  "I don't know how the two of you managed to escape from that boat, but I guarantee that you won't escape this time.  She snapped her fingers and five men appeared pointing guns at Laura and Lucky.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Luke and Nikolas stared at the gun in the cop's hand.

"Did we do something wrong officer?" Luke asked innocently.  He hoped that the bushes were hiding Mary from the cops view.

"You're Luke Spencer aren't you?" the officer asked.  His accent was so thick that he was hard to understand.

Luke stared at him but didn't answer.  Nikolas was also staring at the cop.  There was something familiar about him.

"There is a warrant for your arrest."

"A warrant?  What for?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Luke was sure that no one had seen the three of them kidnap Mary from the hospital and he doubted that the Port Charles Police Department had notified the London Police that he might show up there.

"For the murder of Richard Webber," the officer said.

"Richard Webber?  Who's that?" Luke asked.  He wasn't going to let the cop know that he had the right man.

Luke still felt something wasn't right about the cop.  His uniform didn't look right for a London police officer.

Nikolas continued to stare at the man.  He also felt something was wrong.  He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Don't give me that.  He's you're father-in-law, remember?  The man you murdered back in Port Charles, New Jersey."

The cop's comment made Luke even more suspicious.  If he knew so much about Luke and the murder, he would know that Port Charles was in New York.

Nikolas was concentrating on the man's accent.  That wasn't a British accent, it sounded like… "That's it!" Nikolas thought.  "That's a Russian accent."  He had heard a lot of Russian and Greek accents back on the Cassadine island.  This man wasn't a cop.  He was one of Helena's men.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back," the man told Luke.

Nikolas waited until the fake cop put his gun back in his holster and was putting handcuffs on Luke.  Nikolas quickly grabbed the man's gun.

"Don't move!" he yelled.  "Luke, he works for my grandmother."

Luke grabbed the handcuffs from him   Luke put the handcuff through the door handle on the delivery entrance to the hospital.

"Over here!" Luke yelled to Helena's man.

Nikolas kept the gun on him as he moved to the door.  Luke put one side of  the handcuffs on the man's left wrist.  He left Nikolas watching the man.  He pulled Mary to her feet and untied her hands.  He fastened the other side of the handcuffs to her right wrist.

"When you get free, you two can tell Helena that I'm onto her," Luke told them.  He grabbed the handcuff keys and put them in a windowsill just out of their reach.  He turned to Nikolas.  "Come on, let's go find Gia."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack stopped his car and looked at the wrecked rental car Gia was driving.  There was no sign of movement in the car.  He was afraid of how Helena was going to react.  His orders had been to bring Gia to Helena, not to kill her.  He wished he had never went along with Helena's plan to pass him off as Lucky Spencer.

He cautiously made his way towards the car.  The front of the car was smashed against the tree.

Jack walked to the driver's side of the car and after managed to get the door open.  Gia was slumped over the steering wheel.  She had blood on her forehead and appeared to be unconscious.  He reached his hand out to check her pulse and sighed with relief when he discovered she was still alive.

He ran back to his car and took off.  A few minutes later, he pulled up to the nearest payphone.  He quickly called for help for Gia and then dialed Helena's number.  It rang several times before someone answered.

"Mrs. Cassadine?  This is Jack… I mean Lucky."

"Madame Cassadine isn't available at the moment sir," said Andreas.  "Is this important?"

"Yes.  Miss Campbell has been injured.  I wanted to know if Mrs. Cassadine wants me to stay with her or go after Luke Spencer."

"I'll find Madame Cassadine and find out.  Where can I reach you?"

"You can't.  I'm at a payphone.  How long do you need?" Jack asked.

"About thirty minutes," Andreas said.

"Ok, I'll call you back in thirty minutes," Jack said hanging up.  He got back in his car and waited.  He hoped Gia was going to be all right.

***

Meanwhile back at the rental car, Gia had waited until she heard Jack drive off before she got out of the car.  She had pretended to be unconscious when he was there.  Now she stood outside the car and leaned against it.

She took off her jacket and pressed it to her forehead to try to stop the bleeding.  Gia walked to the road and started back to town.  After walking a few minutes, she began to feel dizzy.  She shook her head and tried to shake it off.  She knew she had to get back to warn Luke and Nikolas that the fake Lucky was looking for them.

She continued to walk towards the last town she had passed through.  But soon she had grown so dizzy that she couldn't walk any more.  She sat down to rest, but the dizziness didn't go away.  Gia knew she had to get to town to get help fast.  She tried to stand up, but everything went black and she fell to the ground unconscious.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Laura and Lucky looked around them and saw there was no route for escape.  They were right back where they started.  They were Helena's prisoner again.

"What are you going to do with us?" Laura asked.  

"You will be taken back to the room you were being held in before your escape.  And at midnight you will die."

Laura knew that they needed to find a way to escape.  "You're going to pay for this Helena!" she said with anger showing in her eyes.

Helena laughed.  "Who's going to make me pay?  Luke?  I don't think so, since he will be dead too."

Laura started walking towards Helena.  She was furious now.  "Why you…"

One of the guards stepped in front of Laura to stop her.  "Don't speak to Mrs. Cassadine like that."

"No, let her speak," Helena said.  She was amused by Laura's bravery.  "I want to hear what she has to say."

"Maybe it will be Luke that catches up to you and maybe it won't.  But someday when you least expect it, someone will make you pay for everything you've done to this family."

"That's quite a threat from a woman who's going to be dead in a few hours."

"That was not a threat Helena.  That was a promise."

Helena laughed.  "Take them away!" she ordered.

As the five guards led Laura and Lucky away, Andreas came down the path.  "Madame Cassadine," he said.  "I have heard from Jack."

"Good news I hope."

"I'm not sure Ma'am.  He reports that Miss Campbell has been injured."

"Seriously?"

"He didn't Ma'am.  He wanted to know if he should stay with her or try to find Mr. Spencer."

Helena thought for a moment.  "If there is any chance that Gia Campbell will recover he is to stay with her, if not then he is to find Luke Spencer.  Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," Andreas said.  He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Andreas turned back to face her.  He was frightened by the look on her face.  "Yes Ma'am?"

"On second thought, tell him to make sure Gia doesn't survive," she said with an evil laugh.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thirty minutes had passed.  Jack walked to the pay phone and nervously dialed Helena's number again.  He hoped Helena wouldn't want him to go after Luke yet.  He was a little afraid of Luke, especially since it seemed that he was on to them.  Jack waited patiently while the phone continued to ring.  Finally Andreas answered it.

"Andreas, this is Jack.  Did you find out anything?"

"Yes sit.  Madame Cassadine says that you are to stay with Miss Campbell."

Jack sighed with relief.  "Ok, I'll take care of it."

"There's more sir," Andres said.

"What?"

"She said that she wants you to make sure that Miss Campbell doesn't survive."

Jack swallowed hard and stared at the phone for a moment.  "I understand," he said and then hung up the phone.

He got back into his car.  Jack knew that he couldn't kill Gia.  He had grown to like her, maybe more than he should since she was in love with Nikolas. 

He started the car and drove back to the accident scene.  There were several police car and an ambulance near where Gia's rental car sat smashed against a tree.  There were several other people standing there looking at the wrecked car.  He stopped behind the police car and got out.

Jack walked up to where the other onlookers were standing.  One officer was holding the crowd back while two more were examining the wrecked car.  He watched the ambulance attendants walk to the car with a gurney.  They spoke to the officers who were standing at the car, walked back to the ambulance with an empty gurney and drove away.  Jack was really worried now.  Was Gia already dead?

The other two officers walked over to join the one that was controlling the crowd.  "There was no one in the car," they said.

Jack sighed.  He was relieved that Gia had made it out of the car.  But where was she?  He thought for a moment and decided that she would probably head toward London.  He got in his car and drove off.

After driving for a few minutes, he saw her lying at the side of the road.  He stopped his car and ran to her.  She was unconscious.  Blood was still oozing out of the wound on her head.  Jack knew he had to get her to the hospital or she was going to die.

He scooped her up into her arms and put her in his car.  He was sure that Helena would have him killed, but he knew what he had to do.  He was going to take Gia to the nearest hospital, then he was going to find Luke and warn him of Helena's plan.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Luke hid down the street from the rental car agency while Nikolas went inside.  It had been almost three hours since Gia had went to rent them a car and she had never returned.  They were both worried about her.

Several minutes later, Nikolas drove up.  Luke quickly came out of his hiding spot and got into the car.  Nikolas headed out of London.

"What did you find out?" Luke asked.

"Gia was there over two hours ago.  She rented a car and left.  The owner said she went this way."

Luke nodded.  He saw the look on Nikolas' face.  "Don't worry, I'm sure she's all right."

"You're right," Nikolas said giving him a weak smile.

A car sped past them heading the other direction.  Luke looked behind them.  "Wasn't that Lucky?" he asked.

"The real one or the fake one?"

"The fake one.   Turn around!"

Nikolas turned the car around and sped after the fake Lucky's car.  It was obvious that he had no intention of slowing down.  He led them back into London.

"He's turning into the hospital," Nikolas said.

The pulled in after him and parked.  Luke and Nikolas got out of the car and ran to the stop the fake Lucky before he could get away.  Luke grabbed him by the arm.

"Where's Laura?" he asked.

"Please, let me get Gia inside and then I'll tell you anything you want to know," Jack said.

"Gia?" Nikolas said looking into the car.  "What happened to her?"

"She wrecked her car.  Please let me go, she needs help."

"You're staying right here," Luke said angrily.  "Nikolas, you take Gia in."

Nikolas scooped Gia up in his arms and carried her into the hospital.

"Now, where's Laura?" Luke repeated.

"Helena has her and your son."

"So are you admitting that you're not really my son?"

"I admit that I'm not Lucky, but I am your son."

"What?" Luke asked.  "Who are you really?"

"My name is Jack Smith.  Jennifer Smith is my mother and you are my father."

Luke let go of him and stared at him in shock.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What did you say?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"I said that you're my father." Jack said.

"I don't believe you."

"Luke, I don't care if you believe me or not.  I just want to help you find Mom… I mean Laura."

Luke studied the boy intently.  There were faint traces of scars where Helena's surgeon had altered his face, but Luke could tell that there had been very little change made.  This boy had looked a lot like Lucky before Helena's plastic surgeons had touched him.  But there was something about his eyes, that made Luke believe his story.  He had seen eyes like those once before.  Jack's eyes looked exactly like Jennifer's.

"Ok, so you're my son."

"You believe me?" Jas asked.

Luke nodded.  "But don't be expecting any father and son bonding.  If you want my love and my trust, you have to earn them."

"Ok.  I want to help you get Laura and your son back from Helena."

"Why should I believe that you want to help Laura and Lucky.  You're part of the reason why they're gone."

"Helena is out of control.  She said she wanted me to help her take Laura prisoner, so she could use her as bait to lure you to her island.  But now she's out for blood.  She wants you, Laura, Lucky and Gia dead.  I don't want any part of that," Jack told him.

"Do you know where Helena's island is?"

"No.  I've only spoken to her by phone."

"Do you have the phone number?  I may be able to use it."

Jack pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Luke.  Luke took it and started to walk away.

"Luke?  Wait!  Can I come with you?  I want to help you catch Helena."

Luke stared at him a moment before he spoke.  "What should I believe you?  How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick Luke.  I want Helena Cassadine behind bars.  I've never trusted her."

"Then why would you start helping her in the first place?" Luke asked.

"Because she's holding your daughter prisoner."

Luke looked at him.  A worried look crossed his face.  "She has Lesley Lu?"

"No, not Lesley Lu.  She has Jessica."

"Who's Jessica?"

"Jessica is my twin sister."

Luke turned and leaned against the car for support. 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Twins?" Luke said.  "I fathered twins?"

Jack nodded.

"And Helena has her?"

"Yeah.  She's holding her prisoner.  That's why I agreed to go along with Helena's plan.  She threatened to kill Jessica if I didn't do what she said."

"I see.  So what made you decide to change sides?  Won't that put your sister… my daughter in danger?"

"Not if Helena doesn't know that I switched sides."

Luke looked interested.  "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that I would go on working for Helena, as if nothing had changed."

"But how does that help me?"

"I will let you know everything I learn and everything she wants me to do."

"So we'll be prepared.  I like that.  And you can keep your ears open for some sign of where she has Laura and Lucky."

Jack nodded.  "Luke, you will try to get my sister back too, won't you?"

"If you and Jessica are my children, there is nothing in the world that would be able to stop me."

 "Thanks Luke."

Luke smiled at him. "Listen, as soon as this mess is over and I have Laura and Lucky back home, I want to have a DNA test done.  It's not that I doubt you, but I wouldn't put it past Jennifer to lie to you about me being your father."

"I understand.  So will you let me help you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that.  Come on, let's go check on Gia."

"Luke, about Gia… I was responsible for her accident.  I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just wanted her to pull over.  I bumped her car and she lost control.  I feel so bad about that.  That's one of the reasons I decided to turn against Helena."

"One of the reasons?  What was the other reason?"

"Helena ordered me to make sure Gia didn't survive.  I couldn't kill her."

Nikolas came out of the hospital.  Luke and Jack turned to look at him.

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"The doctors said she'll be all right.  They want to keep her overnight since she lost consciousness, but she'll be fine.  She regained consciousness before the doctor came in."

""Did… did she tell you that I was responsible for the accident?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Nikolas said, but he didn't sound angry.  "She said you didn't seem to be trying to cause her to wreck though."

"I wasn't.  I wanted her to pull over, not wreck."

"I see," Nikolas said.  He turned and looked at Luke.

"Jack is going to help us from now on."

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Nikolas asked.

""Yes, I think we can trust… my son."

Nikolas looked at the two of them.  "Your son?  Then this is really Lucky?"

"No, this is my son Jack.  His mother is a woman I was engaged to years ago."

"But how…"

"We can talk about that later Nikolas.  Right now, we have to find a place to spend the night so we can plan our next move."

"I've got a place," Jack said.  "Follow me."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Helena's five guards were forcing Laura and Lucky along the path.  Laura stumbled and fell.   One of the guards grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back to her feet.

"Don't treat my mother that way!" Lucky yelled as he turned to face the guard.  His anger showed on his face.

The guard pointed his gun at him.

"Lucky, I'm all right," Laura said.  She shook her head to tell him to let it go.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Move it!  Now!" one of the guards told them.  He gave Laura a little shove to get her started.

"Hey…" Lucky started to say.

"Lucky, never mind," Laura said.

The started walking along the path again.  Suddenly a piercing siren sounded through the trees.  The five guards looked at each other.

"That's the alarm.  There's an intruder on the island," one of them said.  "We have to go!"

"What about them?" another guard asked pointing to Laura and Lucky.

"Bill, you take those two back and look them up.  The rest of us will join the search for the intruder.  Come on!" another guard said.  This guy seemed to be in charge, because the others followed his suggestion without question.

Four of the guards took off and disappeared behind the trees.  The other one remained with Laura and Lucky.

"Let's go," he told them.

They had only taken a few steps before the guard fell forward knocking Lucky to the ground.  Lucky stood up and looked at the guard who was lying unconscious at his feet.  He looked up and saw a young girl standing at the edge of the path holding a large limb.

"Come with me," she said.

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"I'm Jessica Smith.  Helena has been holding me prisoner, but I escaped."

"Why was she holding you prisoner?" Lucky asked.

"I'll explain later.  Right now, we need to hide before the other guards come back," Jessica said.

Lucky looked at Laura.  She nodded at him.  The two of them followed Jessica off the path, hoping that this wasn't a trick.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Laura and Lucky followed Jessica towards the center of the island.  Laura noticed that they were going up hill.  From where they were standing, she could see most of the island.  "Won't we be more visible up here?" she asked.

"If we stay out here, yes.  But I have a hiding place up here.  I don't think Helena's men know about it.  They've never found me," Jessica said.  She led them to the top of the hill.  "In here" she said pushing some bushes out of the way.

Lucky and Laura pushed their way through the opening in the bushes and found the narrow entrance to a cave.  Jessica followed them inside, making sure the bushes covered the cave entrance again.

"We have to be quiet when the patrols are nearby," she said pointing to the small openings in the cave roof.  "We don't want the guards to know about this cave.  Luckily you can hear them coming before they're right on top of the cave.

"How long have you been here?" Lucky asked.

"On this island or hiding in this cave?"

"How long were you Helena's prisoner?"

"Ever since my brother Jack went back to Port Charles in your place," Jessica said.

"Why would he do this to us?" Laura asked.  "Why would he want to help Helena?"

"He didn't want to, I assure you.  Helena kidnapped me and threatened to kill me if Jack didn't do what she wanted."

"Why did she pick your brother?  I mean, Helena could have had her plastic surgeons make any of her men look like me.  Why Jack?" Lucky asked.

"Because he looked so much like you already," Jessica said.

"He did?"

"Yes, you both had a lot of the same facial features.  Of course that is to be expected since you both have the same father.".

"What?" Lucky and Laura said at the same time.

"You didn't know?" Jessica asked.  She looked shocked.

"Know what?" Lucky asked.  He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Luke Spencer is our father too."

Lucky and Laura looked at each other in shock.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You're… you're Luke's daughter?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Jessica said, nodding.

"Who is you're mother?"

"Jennifer Smith."

Laura gasped.  "When?  How?  I mean, he wasn't with her long enough to get her pregnant twice."

"Jack and I are twins," Jessica explained.  "Our mother was pregnant when Luke left town with you."

"I see," Laura said.  "Does Luke know?"

"I don't think he does.  Mom didn't want him to know."

Lucky remained silent.  He was still in shock from finding out that he had another brother and sister.

"How… um… how is Jennifer?" Laura asked.  She didn't really want to know, she was trying to be polite to Jessica since she had saved their lives.

"I wouldn't know.  We haven't seen her since we were fourteen," Jessica said sadly.

"Why?"

"When she got married to Billy Boggs, she shipped us off to boarding school.  We never saw her again.  Not that I'm complaining.  She wasn't the best mother in the world."

"You poor kids," Laura said putting her arm around Jessica.  Her mothering instinct was coming out.

"It's ok, I'm used to it," Jessica said trying to force a smile.

"How long have you been hiding out in this cave?" Lucky asked.

"About two weeks.  I escaped from the room Helena was holding me in and made my way to the beach.  I found one of the little boats they use to bring supplies from the yacht hidden in the bushes."

"Why are you still on the island then?  What happened to the boat?"

"There is an alarm system just off shore so they'll know if anyone lands on the island.  I knew the boat would set off the alarm, so I threw some of my things into it and set it adrift.  It worked just as I had planned.  The boat drifted out to where the alarm was and it went off.  The guards went out in another boat and retrieved the one I had set adrift.  They found my things, but I wasn't in the boat so they reported to Helena that I had drowned.  So the search was called off.  I've been hiding out in this cave waiting for my chance to escape from the island."

"This is incredible," Laura said as she sat down.  "How can one woman cause as much trouble as Helena has?"

Lucky sat down and put his arm around her.  "I don't know Mom.  I don't know."

Laura smiled weakly at him.  "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I heard that Helena plans to kill Luke when he shows up here to rescue the two of you," Jessica said.

"I know she told us," Laura said.  She shuddered a little at the thought.

"So, we need to come up with a plan to get off the island before Luke gets here."

Lucky and Laura nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started," Laura said.

Jessica sat down next to them and they started discussing their plans.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Luke sat quietly as Nikolas stopped the rental car in the parking lot of a small inn.  They had followed Jack here from the hospital.  Luke and Nikolas got out of the car and walked to the door where Jack was standing.

"Here we are," Jack said.

"This?  This is where we're staying?" Nikolas asked.  He couldn't stop staring at the run down little inn.

"Hey, it's not a four star hotel, but it will do.  Besides when it comes to motels, or inns since we're in London, the cheaper they are, they better hiding place they make," Jack told him.

Luke smiled at him.  "He sounds just like me," Luke thought to himself.   "Maybe he is my son."

They walked through the dingy lobby and up to Jack's room.  He unlocked the door and the three of them stepped inside.

Nikolas looked around the room..  The first thing he noticed was the bugs that were crawling across the floor of the room.  He started to say something, but noticed that Luke didn't seem to have any problem with the place, so he kept quiet.  "So does anyone have any ideas what we should do next?" he asked laying a book on the dresser.

"I need to use the phone," Luke said.

While Luke was on the phone, Nikolas and Jack sat down.  They stared at each other for several minutes before Nikolas finally spoke.

"So you think you're Luke's son?" he asked.

"That's what my mother has always told us."

"Us?"

"Me and my sister.  We're twins."

"I see," Nikolas said.  Before he could say anything else, Luke hung up the phone and joined them

"I got an approximate location on the island," Luke said as he sat down.  "I traced it through the phone number."

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

"Do you have that map book I had you stop for?" Luke asked Nikolas.

Nikolas nodded.  He walked to the dresser, picked up the book and handed it to Luke.

Luke flipped through the pages until he found the map he was looking for.  "The number places it on one of these small islands just south of Bimini."

Nikolas looked at the map.  "Luke that's right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle."

"Good!  Maybe Helena will disappear," Luke said, trying to keep a straight face.

Nikolas and Jack looked at each other and started laughing.

"So what's the plan?" Nikolas asked.

"As soon as Gia is able to travel, we are going to fly to this area and rent a boat."

"We're going to search all those islands?" Jack asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Luke asked him.

He shook his head.

"Ok, let's get some rest," Luke said.  He laid down on one of the beds and was asleep in just a few minutes.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Laura, Lucky and Jessica had been trying to come up with a plan for several hours, but they hadn't thought of anything that would work.    They had heard the guards pass the cave several times, but the patrols had become less frequent.

Laura stood up and walked to the entrance to the cave and looked out.  She made sure to stay out of sight.  She stared at the water in the distance.  She smiled as an idea came to her.  She turned and walked back inside.  "Jessica, what do you know about the alarm system?" she asked.

"Well, the main controls are in the Helena's compound.  The compound is underground on the west side of the island.  Why?"

"So you've seen it?"

"Yes, Helena had me brought to the compound several times.  Once while I was there, a ship slipped into the radar band that controls the alarm.  It lit up the area that was penetrated on this electronic map of the island."

Laura smiled.  "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"I don't understand?" Jessica said.  She turned to look at Lucky.

He shrugged.  "I don't either."

"I'll explain in a minute, but first I need to know one more thing.  Do you know where they keep their boats?" Laura asked.

"Yes.  They're hidden in the bushes all around the island.  I've found most of them.  But I haven't found a way to get past the alarm."

"I think I know a way to get past it," Laura said with a smile.

"How?" Lucky and Jessica asked at the same time.

"You said that the alarm tells them where the radar band was penetrated right?"

Jessica nodded.

"Do they turn it off when they go out to check to see what set the alarm off?"

"Yes."

"So my plan is to take one of the boats and set it adrift like you did.  When the guards go to check on it, we take a boat and leave from the other side of the island," Laura said.

"I see, because all the guards will either be watching the compound or checking out the empty boat.  It just may work.  Great idea."  Jessica said.

"When do we start?" Lucky asked.

"First thing in the morning.  Right now, we need to get some rest," Laura said as she laid down on the floor of the cave.  A few minutes later, she was sound asleep.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next morning, Helena was sitting alone at a long table.  She had just finished eating a lavish breakfast, when the phone rang.  No one answered it.

"Andreas!" she yelled getting angry.  "Where is he?"  She got up and walked the short distance to the phone.  "Hello?"

"Mrs. Cassadine?  This is Mary," said a nervous voice at the other end.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Helena hissed.

"I was.  Luke Spencer and his friends forced me to go with them."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"How did you manage to get away from them?"

"They left me behind the hospital yesterday afternoon, after one of your men showed up," Mary said.

"Then why are you just now calling me?" Helena yelled.

"He left us handcuffed to the back door of the hospital.  We had to wait for someone to free us.

"So, Luke Spencer knows that you aren't his beloved Laura.  I didn't expect him to find out so fast, but I think we're ready for him.  The trap is in place.  You did your job, I'll be in touch," Helena said as she hung up the phone.  She smiled.  "Soon Luke.  Soon, I'll have you right where I want you."

She picked the phone back up and dialed a number.

***

In London, the phone in Jack's room rang.  "That's probably Helena," Jack said.  "What do I tell her?"

"Tell her what you think she wants to hear," Luke said.  "Now answer it."

Jack nodded.  "Hello?" he said.  His voice was shaking.

"Jack, you sound nervous," Helena's voice said.

"You have my sister.  Why shouldn't I be nervous?"

"If you do what you're told, you have nothing to worry about," Helena said.  "I hope you have some good news for me.  Miss Campbell has been taken care of, hasn't she?"

"Yes.  Gia has been taken care of," Jack said.  

"Excellent!  I'll be in touch with the next part of your assignment," Helena said.  She hung up.

"Well?" Nikolas said as Jack hung the phone up.

"She wanted to know if Gia had been taken care of.  I told her yes.  I hope she couldn't tell that it was a lie."

"It wasn't a lie," Luke said.  "Gia's in the hospital.  They're taking very good care of her."

"But Helena meant…" Jack started to say.

"I know what she meant, but that wasn't what she asked.  You answered her question truthfully."

"What now?" Nikolas asked.

"Now, we go check on Gia," Luke said as he walked out the door.

Jack and Nikolas followed him out.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Luke, Jack and Nikolas walked into Gia's hospital room.  Nikolas walked over to the bed, while the other two sat down.

Gia was asleep.  Nikolas gently touched her arm.  She stirred a little, but didn't wake up.  He tried shaking her arm.  Gia groaned and opened her eyes.  When she saw Nikolas, she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Nikolas asked.

"Much better.  The doctor won't let me leave though."

Luke sighed.  His plan had included leaving London today.  "Did he say how much longer?"

"He said two or three days," Gia told him.  "I'm sorry Luke."

"It's not your fault."

Gia felt bad about disappointing Luke.  She could tell that she was ruining his plans.  

He's right Gia.  It wasn't your fault.  It was mine," Jack said

Gia looked at him.  "What are you doing here?"

"This is my… son," Luke said.  He still wasn't positive that Jack was his son, but he had a feeling that it was true.  "He's helping us."

"Your son?  You mean we were wrong?  Is this the real Lucky?" Gia asked.

"No, he's… well I'll let Nikolas explain.  Jack let's walk down to the cafeteria and let these two be alone," Luke said.

Nikolas waited while Jack and Luke left the room.  Then he sat down on the edge of Gia's bed.  "Where should I start?"

"Who was that with Luke?  Was it Lucky?" Gia asked.

"No, but he is Luke's son by a woman he was involved with before he married Laura.  My grandmother was forcing him to help her.  She is holding his twin sister."

"Twins?  Luke fathered twins?  Wow!" Gia said.  "So this guy is helping us now?"

"Yes.  He wants to stop Helena too.  He's the one that brought you to the hospital.  He felt bad that you wrecked because of him."

Gia sighed.  She didn't look happy.  "I guess I can forgive him, for Luke's sake."

"I was really worried about you last night when Jack brought you in.  You were unconscious."

"I know.  Thanks for the concern," she said kissing him.  She was quiet for minute.  "So did Jack give you any information that will help find Laura?"

"Yes.  He gave Luke a phone number that he used to contact Helena.  Luke found out that the number originates from an island in the Atlantic Ocean.  It's in the Bermuda Triangle area."

"So that's where we're going?" Gia asked.

"Yes, as soon as they let you out of here," Nikolas said.  "I'll fill you in on Luke's plan."

***

Meanwhile, Luke and Jack had never made it to the cafeteria.  Five of Helena's men had been waiting right outside the door of Gia's room.  They were led by the man who Luke had handcuffed to Mary yesterday.  Three of them had taken Luke and Jack away at gunpoint, while the other two waited for Nikolas to come out.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jessica cautiously led Laura and Lucky through the bushes.  After walking for about fifteen minutes, the reached the edge of the beach.

"The boat is right over there," she whispered.

"Ok, I see it.  Now which one of us is going to go set the other boat adrift?" Lucky asked.

"I am," Jessica and Laura said at the same time.

"Mom, I think you're a little too…" Lucky said

"Don't you dare say old," Laura said interrupting him.  "I am not too old to do this."

"I… um… I was going to say that I think you're a little too weak from the drugs they gave you."

"Oh.  Well don't worry about that.  I'm fine."

"Laura, I'm sure you're capable of doing this, but I think I should be the one to go.  I've been on the island the longest and I know every inch of it," Jessica said.

"I understand that, but the two of you wouldn't be in this mess if Helena didn't have a vendetta against me and Luke.  I don't want either of you involved any more than you already are.  I'm going and there is nothing you can say to change my mind," Laura told them.

Jessica looked at Lucky.

He shrugged.  "You're not going to talk her out of it," he said.

"Ok," Jessica said.  "Let me tell you about a short cut to the other side of the island."

Lucky watched for the patrols, while Laura and Jessica discussed the short cut.

***

Meanwhile Helena's phone was ringing again.  Andreas walked across the room to answer it.

"This is Bill.  I need to speak to Mrs. Cassadine.  I have a report to make."

"One moment please.  I shall get Madame Cassadine," Andreas said.

He carried the phone through the compound looking for Helena.  "Madame, I have Mr. Grant on the phone.  He wishes to make a report on his progress."

"Thank you.  You may go," Helena said as she took the phone.  "Yes Bill.  What did you find out?"

"You were right Mrs. Cassadine.  Jack has turned on you.  He is working with Luke Spencer."

"Did you carry out your orders?"

"I have Jack and Spencer.  I left two men there to grab your grandson.  I shall go back for Miss Campbell myself.  She won't be going anywhere for awhile."

"Your men know that my grandson is not to be harmed, don't they?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Bill said.

"Excellent.  I shall be awaiting your arrival." Helena hung up the phone.  "Soon I will have Luke and Laura right where I want them," Helena said with an evil smile.  


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nikolas was nervously pacing Gia's hospital room.  Every few minutes he would stop pacing and glance at his watch.  He was getting worried about Luke and Jack.  It had been almost two hours since they had left for the cafeteria and they had never come back.  All sorts of terrible thoughts were going through Nikolas' head as he paced.

"Where are they?" he asked.  He stopped pacing and turned to face Gia.  "They've been gone too long."

"Nikolas calm down," Gia said.  "They're probably still in the cafeteria having a nice, big lunch."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning.  Besides we just ate before we came over here."  He started to pace again.  "There is something wrong."

"Like what?"

"Well, the police could have caught up with Luke," Nikolas said.

"That's true, but they weren't looking for Jack.  He would have come back to tell us what happened."

"You're right.  What about my grandmother?  Her men could have grabbed them."

"It's possible," Gia said.

"I have to go look for them," Nikolas said as he headed for the door.

"Nikolas wait!" Gia said getting out of bed.  "What if Luke and Jack decided to go after Helena alone."

"They wouldn't do that."

"Luke looked awfully disappointed when he heard that I had to stay in the hospital for a few more days.  Just suppose that he decided not to wait."

"That sounds like Luke," Nikolas said.  He reached for the doorknob.  "I have to stop him."

"I'm coming with you," Gia told him.

"You can't.  The doctor isn't going to release you this soon."

"Who said anything about the doctor?  I'm going to get dressed and sneak out."

"I don't know.  That doesn't sound like a very good idea to me," Nikolas told her.

"Well, there is nothing you can say to talk me out of it," Gia told him.  The expression on her face told him she meant what she said.

"Ok, you get dressed.  I'll wait right outside the door."  Nikolas opened the door.  He walked into the corridor and found himself facing two men with guns.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Nikolas stared at the guns that were pointed at him.  "What do you want?" he asked the men.

"I think you know Mr. Cassadine," one of the men told him.  "Your grandmother sent us."

"You have Luke and Jack don't you?"

"Yes.  The three of you and Miss Campbell will soon be transported to your grandmother's island."

"Leave Gia out of this!" Nikolas yelled.

The man laughed, but he didn't answer.  He turned to the other man.  "Come on, let's get him in the car."

"What about the girl?" the other man asked.

"Bill wanted to take care of her personally."

The man grabbed Nikolas by the arm and started to pull him towards the stairway.  Nikolas tried to fight him.  Inside the room Gia heard the thump as the two of them fell against the door of her room.  When the sounds outside her room stopped, she cautiously opened the door and saw two men dragging Nikolas down the corridor.  She waited until they disappeared around the corner then slipped out of the room.

Gia stayed a safe distance behind them, but made sure that she kept them in sight.  She didn't know what she was going to do once they got outside.  She didn't have a car to follow them.

The men left the hospital with Nikolas, but they didn't get in a car.  They took him across the street and pushed him into an abandoned building.  Gia followed them and quietly entered the building.  She saw them tying Nikolas to a chair next to Luke and Jack.  She quickly found a place to hide and listened to the men talking.

"What do we do now Bill?" one of the men asked.

"Bob I'm putting you in charge.  Get these three to the airport and onto Mrs. Cassadine's private plane.  Meanwhile I'll go back to the hospital to deal with Miss Campbell," Bill said as he walked out the door.

"You got it," Bob said.  He turned to one of the other men.  "Where's the car, Charles?"

"Right in front of building."

The men began untying Luke, Jack and Nikolas.  Gia knew that she had to do something.  She quickly made her way out of the building.

A few minutes later Helena's men emerged from the building.  They pushed Luke and the others into the car.  The men didn't notice the person slipping away from the car.  A few minutes later, Bob noticed the two flat tires on the car.

"How did that happen?" he asked suspiciously.  "We need to take them back inside until we can fix this.  Charles you go with them and watch them."

Gia watched from the bushes as Charles took the three of them back inside.  She waited until the other three had their backs to her and then slipped back inside.  She watched from the doorway as he tied them back up.

She took a deep breath and hoped her plan worked.  She walked into the room where Charles was holding them.  "Hi," she said smiling at him.

Charles turned around looking startled.  "Hi.  You… you shouldn't be here," he said.

"Awww, now is that anyway to talk to me?" Gia asked.  She walked up to him and ran her finger over his chest.

He looked down nervously at her hand.  "What… um… what are you doing?" he asked.  He started to slowly back away from her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked trying to make her voice sound romantic.

She moved towards him again.  He continued to back away.  Gia made sure he was heading for an open door at the back of the room.  As they got closer, she saw that it was an empty closet.

Charles was so nervous that he didn't notice where he was going.  He backed into the closet.  Gia quickly slammed the door shut and slid a table in front of it.  She could hear him pounding to get out while she untied Luke.  She moved on to untie Nikolas while Luke untied Jack.

"Good work," Luke said.

"Thanks.  What do we do now?" Gia asked.

"We have to find that island.  Let's go,"  Luke said.  

They went to the door and saw Helena's other three men were still there.

"Did anyone see another door?" Jack asked.

"No, what about one of the windows?" Nikolas said.

"They began checking all the windows on the sides of the building.  Finally Gia found one that opened.

"Over here!" she yelled.

"Ok, let's get to the airport," Luke said as he climbed out the window.  The others followed close behind him.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Laura, Lucky and Jessica stood at the edge of the beach.  They were discussing the final details of their plans to get off the island.

"So if I follow the short cut, I should be able to cross the island in ten minutes?" Laura asked.

"Yes.  It will cut five minutes off your time."

"Good.  Those five minutes might make a difference in whether or not this plan works."

"Are you sure you want to do this Mom?" Lucky asked.

"I'm part of the reason the two of you are here.  It's my responsibility.  I'm doing this," Laura told them.  "There is one more thing I wanted to add to the plans."

"What?" Jessica asked.

"The two of you are to wait for twenty minutes after the alarm goes off.  If I'm not there by that time, you are to leave without me."

"No!" Lucky said.

"We aren't going to leave you Laura," Jessica said.

"This is not open for debate.  I've made up my mind.  If I'm not here in twenty minutes, then you are to assume that I was captured," Laura said.  She noticed to worried look on Lucky's face.  "I don't want you to worry about me Lucky.  I'll be fine.  If I get caught, I want you to find Luke and warn him of Helena's plan." 

"But Helena will…"

"Lucky, listen to me.  I've dealt with Helena before.  I can handle her."

"I don't like this," Lucky said.

"You don't have to like it.  You just have to do it," Laura told him.  "Let's get started."  She turned and started to walk away.

"Laura?" Jessica said.

Laura turned around to look at her.  "What?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Laura said with a smile.  She walked over and gave Jessica and Lucky a hug,  "Don't worry."  She turned and disappeared into the bushes.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Lucky asked as he watched her leave.

"I hope so," Jessica said with a worried look on her face.  "I hope so."


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Laura slowly made her way to the other side of the island.  She walked carefully along the shoreline taking care to avoid the guards.  Finally she saw what she was looking for.  In the distance was a boat tied just off shore.  From where she was standing it was almost totally hidden from view.

She watched the lone guard as he patrolled the area.  Jessica had filled her in on the amount of ground each guard covered in his patrol, so she knew he would be out of sight of this area for a brief time while he patrolled farther down shore.  Laura knew that once the guard was out of sight, she would have less than five minutes to get the boat untied and set adrift before he returned.

Finally the guard disappeared behind the bushes.  Laura checked to make sure no one was watching.  There was no one in sight so she ran the short distance to the boat.  She quickly got the boat untied and waded into the water pushing the boat in front of her.  When she was about ten feet from shore, she gave the boat a hard shove and waded back in.  She ducked into the bushes to wait.  She wanted to make sure everything went according to plan before she left to meet Lucky and Jessica.

The guard came back in sight.  Laura crossed her fingers that he wouldn't notice the boat before it reached the radar band for the alarm.  The boat was still close enough to shore to tell that it was empty.  If he reported an empty boat drifting towards the radar band, the other guards might not come out when the alarm went off and their plans would be ruined.  She let out a sigh of relief when he disappeared behind the bushes again.

Laura looked out onto the ocean and saw that the boat had not drifted very far after she pushed it.  In fact, it appeared to be drifting back towards shore.  She only had a few minutes to make a decision before the guard returned.  She knew that she only had one option.  It was dangerous, but it was the only way Lucky and Jessica were going to get off the island.  She was going to have to risk getting caught to save them.

She came out from behind the bushes and checked to see if the guard was in sight.  She could see him way down the beach.  She had to move fast.  She ran to the edge of the water and waded out to the boat which was almost back on the beach.  Laura carefully climbed into the boat, picked up the oars and began to row towards the radar band.  It took her a minute to get the rhythm, but she was finally able to get the boat moving steadily.

***

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, Lucky was pacing back and forth.  Every few minutes, a guard would come to patrol the area and Jessica had to pull Lucky out of sight.

"Do you want to get caught?" she asked him.

"I'm nervous.  I pace when I get nervous."

"I'm sure everything will be all right," Jessica said.  Her voice didn't sound very sure though.

"What if my mom gets caught?" he asked.

"Then we get off this island and find your father… I mean our father."

Lucky nodded.  "You're right.  He'll know what to do."  He glanced at his watch.  "What's taking her so long?  She's had plenty of time to get there.  We should have heard that alarm a long time ago."

"I'm sure she's fine.  If we don't hear anything in the next five minutes, we'll go look for…"  She never got to finish her sentence, because she was interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off.  "This is it.  I hope she makes it back in time."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Laura had to cover her ears, because the sound of the alarm was deafening.  She glanced towards shore and saw dozens of guards running towards the beach.  They began scrambling to get the other boats untied.  She knew she only had one chance of getting away.

She took a couple of deep breaths and jumped into the water and began to swim for shore.  She made sure that she was swimming towards area where there were no guards in sight.  It was a long way to shore and the swim was really tiring her out, but she managed to keep going.

Finally she reached the shore.  She ran across the beach and hid in the bushes.  She watched the guards go after the boat.  It  wouldn't be long before they found out that the boat was empty.  Laura looked at her watch and knew that she wasn't going to be able to meet Lucky and Jessica in time.  "At least I've given them time to get away," she thought.

The alarm abruptly stopped.  "They must have turned it off," Laura said to herself.  She saw that more guards were converging on the beach.  Laura knew that it wasn't safe to stay where she was.  She quietly crawled out the bushes, making sure to stay out of sight of the beach.  She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed.  There was no one in sight.

When Laura felt that she was far enough from the beach, she stood up to run.  She had only gone a few steps when two of the guards stepped out onto the path in front of her.  She stopped and stared at the guns pointed at her.

The bushes rustled again and a moment later Helena came into view.  "Going some where Laura?" she asked with a sickening smile.  She turned to the guards.  "Take her away."

Laura sighed as the guards led her away.  She hoped that Lucky and Jessica had made it off the island.

***

On the other side of the island, Lucky was getting nervous.  The twenty minutes Laura had asked for had passed and there was no sign of her.  "Where is she?" he asked as a worried look crossed his face.

"I don't know," Jessica told him.  She looked at her watch.  "We have to go."

"No!  I'm not going to leave my mother!"

"Lucky we have to.  It's what your mother wanted."

"I don't care what she wanted," Lucky said.  "We can't just take off and leave her here.  We have to try to help her."

"Laura knew what she was doing.  She knew the risks.  You and I need to get off the island and find Luke," Jessica told him.

"But…"

"We can't help Laura if we get caught.  Now get in the boat!"

Lucky looked like he was going to argue with her, but he kept his mouth shut.  He knew she was right.  The only chance they had at saving Laura now depended on them finding Luke.  He took a deep breath and looked in the direction Laura had gone.  Finally he got untied the boat and got in.  He picked up the oars and rowed the boat away from the island.  "We'll be back Mom," he whispered.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Several hours later, Jessica took over rowing the boat.  Lucky sat at the bow watching for a passing ship.   They had no idea which way to go to get to land and they knew they couldn't stay out on the ocean in this small boat for very long.   A wave could sink them in minutes.

"Do you see anything?" Jessica asked.

"No," Lucky said.  He looked worried.  "Do you think my mom is all right?"

"I think she can take care of herself.  Besides Helena won't hurt her, she needs her for bait to lure your dad to the island."

"You're right.  I'm just worried about her."

"I know."

"I just found her again after three years, I don't want to lose her now," Lucky said.

"You're not going to lose her," Jessica told him.

Lucky was quiet for the next few minutes.  He stared straight ahead.  Suddenly he saw a dark shape on the horizon.  He watched closely as the shape grew larger.  

"I see a boat," he told Jessica.

"Good.  Let's be careful until we're sure that it's not any of Helena's men."

The boat came closer and closer.  Jessica stopped rowing and watched the boat.  She was straining to see the faces of the people aboard.  She smiled when she recognized a face on the starboard side of the boat.

"It's Jack!" she yelled.

"You mean your brother?  I mean… our brother.  It's going to take a while to get used to that."

Jessica laughed.  "Yes.  Jack's my twin brother.  I understand about it taking a while to get used to having a brother and sister.  It's hard learning that you have a brother and sister that you never knew existed."

"I know.  I've done it before," Lucky said.   He was thinking about Nikolas.  As much as he used to hate the thought that Nikolas was his brother, he actually missed him.

Lucky looked at the large boat as it got closer.  He saw Luke, Nikolas and Gia standing on the deck.  He gasped when he saw another boy that looked almost exactly like him.  "That must be Jack," he thought.  Right now he didn't care.  He was about to speak to his father for the first time in years.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The larger boat slowly pulled up beside them.  Luke was standing on the deck.  The first thing he saw was Lucky.  He was speechless.

A few minutes later, Lucky and Jessica were aboard the larger boat.  Jessica flew into Jack's arms.  Lucky went straight to Luke.

"Dad?" Lucky said.  His eyes were filled with tears.

Luke didn't speak.  He wasn't able to.  He threw his arms around Lucky and pulled him into a hug.  A few minutes later they broke apart.  

"I thought I'd never see you again," Lucky said.

"Lucky, if I had any idea that Helena had you, I would have come looking for you right away."

"I know Dad."

Luke smiled at him.  "Lucky I need to tell you about Jack.  He's…"

"I already know.  He's your son."

"How did you know?" Luke asked confused.

"The girl I was with is his twin sister Jessica."

Luke looked at his daughter for the first time.  "You look a lot like your mother," he said looking at her dark brown hair.  "She was beautiful when she was younger."

Jessica smiled at him.  "Thank you Mr. Spencer."

"Call me Luke," he said.  "Later we may be changing that to Dad.  I just need to make sure Jennifer told you two the truth first."

"I understand Mr. Spencer… I mean Luke."

Luke looked around and saw that Laura wasn't there.  He quickly found Lucky who was talking to Nikolas and Gia.  He pulled him aside.

"Where's you mother?" he asked.

"Mom is still on the island.  She had a plan to get the guards out of the way.  Her plan worked, but she didn't make it back to the boat in time."

"When do you mean she didn't make it back in time?"

"She made us promise that we would wait twenty minutes and if she wasn't there we were to leave without her.  I wanted to wait longer, but Jessica pointed out that Mom wanted us to find you."

"I see," Luke said.  He was not happy that they had left Laura behind, but he understood why they did it.  He knew that Laura could be stubborn.  If she had made up her mind to provide a decoy to allow Lucky and Jessica to escape, then no one would have been able to talk her out of it.  

He looked at Nikolas and Gia.  They were talking to Jack and Jessica.  "Can you all come over here a minute?" he asked.

A few minutes later, they were all gathered around him.

"Laura is still on Helena's island.  We need to get a plan together to rescue her.  If anyone wants out, now is the time to tell me."  His offer was meant with silence.  "Good.  So we're all in this together."  He turned to Lucky and Jessica.  "Do you two think you could find that island again?" he asked.

"I can," Jessica said.

"Ok.  Jessica go talk to the captain.  You can guide him to the island.  The rest of us will try to think of a way to rescue Laura from Helena."

Jessica walked to the area where the captain stood.  The others started throwing around ideas of how to find Laura.  Luke walked to the bow of the boat and stared out into the water.  "Don't worry Angel.  We're coming."


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Several hours had passed since, Laura had been caught.  She was restlessly pacing the small room she was being held in.  "I hope Lucky and Jessica were able to escape," she said to herself.

She heard the click on a key in the lock.  The door opened and Helena walked in.  She was accompanied by two of her men.

"You'll be happy to know that your little plan worked," Helena said.  "Jessica and your son are off the island."

Laura looked at her suspiciously.  "You knew about our plan?" she asked.

"Of course.  I knew everything you were going to do before you did it."

Laura sighed.  She knew that everything had happened too easily.  In fact, if the waves had cooperated, the escape would have been flawless.

She stared at Helena.  "How did you find out?"   She assumed that the cave had been bugged.

Before Helena could answer, Andreas walked into the room.  He whispered something to Helena and left.  An evil smile crossed Helena's face as she turned back to face Laura.

"You'll be happy to know that Luke is on his way here.  I'll have to prepare a little reception party for him."

"What are you going to do?" Laura asked.

"I'm going to let Luke and the others think their plan is working.  Then when they are confident that they are going to succeed, I'll spring my trap."

"How do you know what Luke is planning to do?"

Helena smiled at her.  "The same way I knew about your plan.  You both confided in Jessica Smith."

Laura gasped.  She really liked Jessica.  She couldn't believe after all the help she had been that she could betray them like that.  "I don't believe you.  Jessica would never spy on us for you."

"Oh, she's been spying for me, but she doesn't know it."

"What do you mean?"

"Before she escaped, I had one of her buttons replaced with a microphone.  She never knew it was there.  She was foolish enough to believe her escape plan worked.  In reality, I let her escape, hoping she would help you and Lucky.  Everything worked out just as I had planned.  Now she has unknowingly provided me with the information that will result in Luke Spencer's downfall," Helena said.  She laughed and left the room.

"I have to find a way out of here.  I can't let Luke walk into a trap," Laura said to herself.  She sighed and sat down on the cot to devise a plan.  


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

In the last few days, Luke had gotten to know Jack pretty well.  He liked the boy and hoped that he really was his son.  He was impressed by the fact that this boy was willing to do whatever it took to protect his sister.  When he looked at Jack, he saw himself at that age.

Luke decided it was time to get to know Jessica as well.  He searched the boat and finally found her below deck.

"Hi, Luke," she said with a smile when she saw him.

"Hi.  Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure.  Come in."

Luke looked at her for a minute.  He wasn't sure what to say to her.  "So you're Jennifer's daughter," he said at last.

Jessica nodded.  "Yes, sir."

He laughed a little.  "You don't have to call me sir.  In fact I'd prefer you didn't.  It makes me sound conventional… or normal."

Now it was Jessica's turn to laugh.  "You sound just like Jack.  He always does the unexpected.  He hates to be called normal."

Luke found that information interesting.  He was almost positive now that Jack and Jessica were his children.  He was worried about how Laura was going to take this news.  He thought about the fact that Jessica had spent time with Laura, so it was possible that she already knew.  He had to find out.  "Jessica, you spent time with Laura the past few days right?"

"Yes," she said.  "I really like her."

"That's good to hear.  Does she… does she know that you're my… my daughter?"

Jessica nodded.  "Yes.  She knows."

"How did she take the news?  Was she mad?"

"No.  She didn't seem mad at all.  Of course she was shocked, but she wasn't mad."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief.  "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes.  She really made me feel like I was part of the family.  During the short time we were together, she was like a mother to me."

Luke smiled.  He could see Laura doing that.

Jessica smiled back at him.  "Lucky wasn't too happy with the news at first, but he came around."

Luke was relieved.  It seemed that Jack and Jessica were going to fit right into his family.  Lucky and Nikolas both seemed to like her and it appeared that Laura had taken the news well.  Now all he had to do was find Laura and take care of Helena once and for all.

"How long till we get to the island?" he asked.

Jessica glanced at her watch.  "About twenty minutes."

Luke stood up.  "Ok, I need to go get ready.  Helena will never know what hit her," he said with a wink, as he left the room.


End file.
